Pearlshipping Songfics
by Anima matcher master29
Summary: songfics. Just a little Pearlshipping. There's also some Poke and Ikarishipping trashing!
1. Song 1: Ash belongs with Dawn

**Pearlshipping Songfic**

**I made this cuz I love Taylor Swift and Pearlshipping so I thought I'd combine the two. Enjoy!**

**Dear Mom,**

**It's me Lyra, I'm just writing to tell you that I'm gonna travel with those people I told you about. You know Ash, Brock and Dawn? My day's going good...**

_Ash is on the phone with Misty girl she's upset. She's blabbing on about something that Ash said. Cuz Misty will never get Ash's humor like Dawn does. Dawn's in the room it's a typical Tuesday night. She's listening to the music Misty doesn't like. Cuz Misty will never get Ash's story like Dawn does. Misty wears short skirts, Dawn wears T-shirts. Misty is cheer captain, and Dawn's on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day Ash wakes up and finds that what he's looking for has been here the whole time. If Ash could see that's Dawn's the one who understands him. Been here all along so why he can't see? He don't belong with Misty, he belongs with Dawn! We walk in the streets with him and his worn out jeans, Dawn can't thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to herself, "Hey isn't this easy?" And Ash has a smile that could light up this whole town. Dawn hasn't seen it in a while since Misty brought him down. He says he's fine Dawn knows him better that. Hey what's Ash doing with a girl like that? Misty wears high heels, Dawn wears sneakers. Misty's Cheer captain, and Dawn's on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day Ash wakes up and find what he's looking for has been here the whole time. If Ash could see that Dawn's the one that understands him. Been here all along so why Ash see? He don't belong with Misty, he belongs with Dawn! Standing by him waiting at his back door. All this time how could he not know Mommy? He don't belong with Misty, he belongs with Dawn! Oh Dawn remembers he would drive into her town in the middle of the night, she's the one that makes Ash laugh when Misty makes him cry, Dawn knows his favorite songs, and Ash tells her 'bout his dream. Think I know he belong cuz I know it's not Misty. Can't Ash see that Dawn's the one who understands him? Been here all along so why he see? He don't belong with Misty, he belongs with Dawn! He belongs with Dawn! Has he ever thought just maybe he doesn't like Misty, he belongs with Dawn?_


	2. Song 2: Lyra doesn't like Misty

**Pearlshipping Songfic**

**Songfic Number 2 Lyra doesn't like Misty**

**Did I mention I love Avril Lavigne? Okay I love Avril Lavigne. Oh and this is part of a deleted scene from "Flirting with Disaster! Or Paul." Enjoy!**

"**I don't know Lyra. What if Ash really **_**is**_** taking Misty to the dance?" Said Dawn worried she was going to the dance with the wrong guy. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Asked Lyra knowing Dawn wasn't going with Ash. "Okay just don't kill him." Said Dawn knowing how ruff her friend Lyra was. "I'll be as light as a feather!" Said Lyra. Dawn knowing she was lying. A few minutes later she ran into Ash and Misty at the Golf and Drag a popular teen hang out where you can do mini golf and drag race...**

_Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! I don't like that Misty. No way! No way! I think you need Dawn. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn knows that you like her No way! No way! She knows it ain't no secret. Hey! Hey Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. Oh you're so fine she wants you hers you're so delicious. She thinks about you all that time you're so addictive. Don't you know what she could do to make you feel all right? Alright. Alright. Don't pretend I think you know she's damn precious! And hell yeah, she's the mother f***en princess! I can tell you like her too and you know I'm right. I'm right. I'm right. Yeah, Misty's like so whatever, Dawn would be so much better. I think you should together now. And that's what everyone's talking 'bout! Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! I don't like that Misty. No way! No way! I think you need Dawn. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn knows that you like her. No way! No way! She knows it ain't no secret. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. We see the way; we see the way that you look at her. And even when you look away we know you think of her. We know you talk about her all the time again and a again. So come over here and tell her what she wants to hear or better yet make a Misty girl disappear! We don't wanna hear you say here name ever again! And again and again and again yeah! Misty's like so whatever, Dawn would be so much better. I think you should get together now. And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout! Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! I don't like that Misty. No way! No way! I think you need Dawn. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn knows that you like her. No way! No way! She knows it ain't secret. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. Oh! In a second you'll be wrapped around Dawn's finger, cuz she can, cuz she can cuz she can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? Misty's so stupid what the hell where you thinkin'?!? Oh! In a second you'll be wrapped around Dawn's finger, cuz she can, cuz she can do it better. There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? Misty's so stupid what the hell where you thinkin'?!? Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! I don't like that Misty. No way! No way! I think you need Dawn. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn knows that you like her. No way! No way! She knows it ain't no secret. Hey! Hey! Ash! Ash! Dawn wants to be your girlfriend. No way-ay-ay! No way! No way! Hey! Hey!_

"**What?" Asked Ash in confusion. Lyra replied "You heard me! I think you and Dawn should get together!" "But I am gonna go with Dawn. She hasn't asked me yet, don't tell Misty!" Whispered Ash. Lyra just gave him a stupid look and walked way.**

**Now when you read this you BEST not be givin' me a stupid look! J/K!**

**(= Please Review! =)**


	3. Song 3: Definitely Maybe

**Pearlshipping Songfic**

**Songfic number 3 definitely maybe**

**OMG! (Oh my gosh) I was looking for Anti-Ikarishipping and saw this song on YouTube! It may be Pro-Ikarishipping but if you replace Ash and Paul it's not that bad. Maybe someone with a YouTube account will make a Pro-Pearlshipping version of this one. (Hint double hint. =) Yes this is Ash **_**and**_** Dawn. Oh and this happened a week apart from each other. Enjoy!**

**D: Hey Mom! This is Dawn. I need your advice on something... **

_I meet a guy named Ash, and he lived in the heart of Kanto, he likes black catties hates Mac daddies, and his smile makes my heart soar, he works just up the corner at a gift shop with a cranky owner, his girlfriend Misty has a rep of being kissy, does Misty love Ash? Totally iffy, don't think that I can take it wake me when it's over, seems so far away I wish that it was closer. I see him every day; I'm too scared to go over. I wonder what he'd say I barely even know him. How much longer will this keep getting stronger, I wonder what he's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep. Cuz Misty's a faker, so see her later, I wonder when he'll realize he means a lot more to me. I saw him in the hall way when my last class was just over, it was Friday, school was out tonight, everything seems to be alright. I said "Hey are you coming to the party at The Cove?" He said "I'm picking Misty up at six again and I don't wanna disappoint my girlfriend." How much longer will this keep getting stronger, I wonder what he's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep. Cuz Misty's a faker so see her later; I wonder when he'll realize he means a lot more to me. And he's staring at her picture hanging in his locker, his bragging about all the things that he bought her, I saw what really happened all those times she got him water, when we were at the movie theater watching Harry Potter. She had her lips on every guy she laid her eyes on hate to break to Ash but Misty's a pylon. And even when she kissed him she was looking over winking at his brother Tim. How much longer will this keep getting stronger? I wonder what he's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep. Cuz Misty's a faker, so see her later. I wonder when he'll realize he means a lot more to me. I meet a guy named Ash, and he lived in the heart of Kanto, he likes black catties hates Mac daddy and his smile makes my heart soar, he works just up the corner at a gift shop with a cranky owner, his girlfriend Misty has a rep of being kissy, does Misty love Ash? Totally iffy._

**J: Great song honey! You should have started that FM band you always wanted to. And I think you should tell that Ash boy about that Misty girl. Maybe your honesty will give you a chance to tell him how you really feel. Oh! My poffins are burning I'll have to call you back. **

**D: Okay mom. Love you!**

**J: Love you too sweetie. (She hangs up)**

**M: One week later...**

**A: Hey Mom! This is Ash. I need your advice on something...**

_I meet a girl named Dawn, and she lived in the heart of Shinnoh, she likes black catties, listens to puff daddy, and danced until her legs where sore, she works around the corner at a dinner with a grouchy owner, her boyfriend Paul is shady, he's dating another girl named Katie, does Paul love Dawn? Definitely __maybe__, don't think I can take it, wake me when it's over, seems so far way, I wish that it was closer. I see her every day; I'm too scared to go over. I wonder what she'd say, I barely even know her. How much longer will this keep getting stronger, I wonder what she's doing now I'm singing myself to sleep. Cuz Paul's a faker, so see him later, I wonder when she'll realize that she means a lot more to me.__I saw her in the hall way when my last was just over, it was Friday, school was tonight, everything seems to be alright. I said, "Yo, are going to the party at The Cove?" She said, "Paul's picking me up at six again and I don't wanna disappoint my boyfriend." How much longer will this keep getting stronger, I wonder what she's doing now I'm singing myself to sleep. Cuz Paul's a faker, so see him later; I wonder when she'll realize she means a lot more to me. And she's staring at his picture hanging in her, she telling all the girls about the things that he bought her, I saw what really happened all those times Paul when for water when we were at the movies watching Harry Potter. He had his hands on every single girl he laid his eyes on. I hate to break it to Dawn but Paul's a pylon. And even when Paul kissed her he was staring over looking at her sister. How much longer will this keep getting stronger? I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep. Cuz Paul's a faker so see him later. I wonder when she'll realize she means a lot more to me. I meet a girl named Dawn and she lived in the heart of Shinnoh, she likes black catties, listens to puff daddy and danced till her legs where sore, she works around the corner at a dinner with a grouchy owner, her boyfriend Paul is shady, he's dating another girl named Katie, does Paul love Dawn? Definitely __maybe__._


	4. Song 4: Dawn wants everything back but P

**Pearlshipping Songfic**

**Songfic number 4 Dawn wants everything back but Paul**

**Just to let you know the gang and Lyra was traveling and Paul caught up with them. Oh and Paul and Dawn were dating...notice I said **_**were**_** dating so don't kill me.**

**P: I'm back! Hey Dawn don't I get a hug?** **D: Get away from me jerk. P: What? What did I do? L: Dawn let me handle this. P: What happened? L: ARE YOU KIDDING?!? P: What?**

**L: **_Today was the worst day Dawn went through hell she wish she could remove it from her mind. Two months away from you but she couldn't tell she thought that everything was gonna be just fine. The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note, something about wasn't quite right about it, it smelled like Misty's cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you. There is no way you can get around it, cuz you wrote "I wish you were her." You left out "e" you forgot about me and now I wanna kill you a...Hey! Hey! Psychobabe. I hate you!!! Why are guys so lame?!? Everything she gave she wants everything back but you. Her friends tried to tell her all along that you weren't the right one for her, her friends tried to tell her to be strong I bet you didn't think she would see. The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note, something wasn't quite right about it. I wanna see you cry like she did a thousand times. Yeah you're losing her you're losing her now. Cuz you wrote "I wish you were her." You left out the "e" you forgot about me and now I wanna kill you a...Hey! Hey! Psychobabe. I hate you!!! Why are guys so lame?!? Everything she gave she wants everything back but you. The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note, something wasn't quite right about it, it smelled like Misty's cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you. There is no way you can get around it, cuz you wrote "I wish you were her." You left out "e" you forgot about me and now I wanna kill you a...Hey! Hey! Psychobabe. I hate you!!! Why are guys so lame?!? Everything she gave she wants everything back but you. You wish Dawn was her. You left out the "e" you forgot about me and now I wanna kill you a...Hey! Hey! Psychobabe. I hate you!!! Why are guys so lame?!? Everything she gave she wants everything back but you. You wish Dawn was her. You left out the "e" you forgot about me and now I wanna kill you a...Hey! Hey! Psychobabe. I hate you!!! Why are guys so lame?!? Everything she gave she want everything back but you._

**P: That's why I came. L: What? P: Here's her stuff back. L: OH YOU ARE **_**NOT**_** GONNA BREAK HER HEART AND JUST WALK IN HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!!! P: Well you can't do anything about it. L: YOU WANNA BET!!! P: Sure. D: Bad move. (Lyra almost breaks Paul's shin) P: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!? L: I won the bet.**

**I LUV Avril Lavigne!!!! I'm taking request so start requesting!!!**

**(= And Reviewing! =)**


	5. an sorry

Hey all of you! The writer of this story (this is her fanfic buddy by the way) happens to be grounded or something like that for the month of march

She and I are both praying to the most awesome God that her punishment or whatever will be lifted and she can write to y'all again, but for now I shall leave you with these notes

She is grounded

She can't answer pm's from people she does not know (sorry to all of you, strict parents)

And "My prayer is not for them alone. I pray also for those who will believe in me through their message" John 17:20

Well she will update when she can!


End file.
